Hitting Upon
by L.S.T.P
Summary: Ron is in love and not happy with it. He thought breaking up with Hermione was ok, they needed a time off. But not only his relationship is in trouble but also Harry who is now dating Malfoy


**Hitting upon. **

**By L.S.T.P**

**Paring:** Ron/Hermione, Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** Mentions of sex, if nothing graphic. SLASH! Boy/boy relationship. But mainly het material.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine (yet)………………muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

A/N: Same story just changed a few tthings at the end.

_**····&··············&··············&············&················&················&····**_

History of Magic is **DEADLY** boring.

Everybody knows it.

However, not everybody knows how boring it can be when you are currently friendless. No that Ron Weasley was friendless. It was just that his, oh-so-called-friends, were just **too **occupied to be with him. The buggers!

His best friend had decided to skip class in order to go for a walk at the lake with Cho Chang nonetheless. Honestly! One would think that after so many deceptions with the **SAME **girl he would be already over it. But **noooooo** this was Harry Potter, he would never give up on something, or someone for that matter. Sick.

But well, he was his friend after all, wasn't he? If he wanted to date the same girl and end always worn out, he had the right to do it. Harry was now the boy-who-defeated-him instead of the boy-who-lived. Therefore, he was permitted to have a few eccentricities. He had saved everybody's asses in the end, included his. If he wanted to be weird, he had bloody won that right!

Well, in the other hand he had Hermione. No that Hermione was actually in good terms with him. No, no, it was completely the opposite. Hermione was in what Ron liked to call "The-duel-time". Yes, this is when commonly a girl, in some cases a boy, is in the unpopular "phase". To be more explicit it is when your former boyfriend dismisses you. Hermione had not taken well their break up. She was "slightly" bitter towards him. In resume, he couldn't talk to her.

Then it was Seamus who was glaring daggers at the back of his head. Jeez! Couldn't he be more unfair! Ron had slept with Lavender, yes. But hell! He hadn't known at that time that Seamus was dating her.

**"And everybody has slept with Lavender!"** Ron thought indignantly.

Dean of course had taken Seamus side. The bloody traitor!

Neville was in the hospital wing again. Some bad made potion or something that had burned him, he had been on the infirmary since last Wednesday. Neville was pretty lucky that they were wizards; Ron didn't even want to think about how many scars Neville would have if they weren't.

Parvati and Lavender were talking about Mars and Jupiter that were now currently alienated and all that bullshit. Ron was fucking alone, well taking like an exception the bunch of Ravenclaws that were taking notes like crazies. Rolling his eyes, Ron thought, that they were worse than a certain brown-haired, know-it-all-Gryffindor.

Bored indeed, he played with the idea of sneaking out, but almost immediately the redhead realized how absurd that sounded, even to him. Really, he was huge. Not just tall, or big, he was really enormous.

Giving up grudgingly, he chewed his quill. And almost against his will he dared to steal a glance at Hermione, but apparently he had lingered too long, because after a moment he was faced with furious chocolate eyes, he guiltily turned away.

Ron continued to chew his quill lost in thought, then he considered that if he had broken up with Hermione it hadn't been for lack of love, Ron was sure about it. He was in love with her, really. But not in the sappy-muggle way; it was more like a simple truth, a fact. Something like water, it was there even before he had realized it. Unmistakable.

But Hermione and he were totally opposites. Not just unlike or different but absolutely opposites. And of course, this was what made him love her in the beginning. But sometimes Ron really wished to understand her, but she was... she was so Hermione for Merlin's sake!

She infuriated him, but she also was his friend. He knew her; he could almost guess what she was going to say before she even thought it... But then somehow that didn't help to stop the fights.

The fights, Ron thought that if there had been a reason for their break up he would say that was the fights. Horrible and terrible angst. Angst for the love of god! They were seventeen, they shouldn't be worrying about angst, they should be shagging in a broom locker or sharing dreams and kisses in the astronomy tower.

Well they had kissed; actually, they had done more than just kissing. But, Ron really shouldn't be thinking about that right now. No with so many people around, now if he could just make his hormones understand that.

Fuck!

Now he was horny too, just what he needed right now, yeah. To think in chocolate eyes, strawberry lips, olive skin, and…

Well you** got** the idea, right? The point being that he did not need to think about those things in this moment, call him prude if you want but Ron's idea about a turn on didn't involve a crowd of people taking notes around him…

Well no…. until now, that's it. He was SO screwed.

_**····&··············&··············&············&················&················&····**_

History of Magic did eventually finish, but Ron was sure that there was something wrong about that fucking clock, it wasn't just normal for an hour to last that long!

Ron moodily checked his schedule…

And God liked to remember him how hell could be, or what?

Double potion yes, was there something in the world worse than his luck? Absofuckingly not, darn.

That was it, Ron wasn't going to go. And he was moving away, but..

"Running, Ron? Why I am not surprised?"

Ron turned around and Hermione was standing in the hallway next to him, her hair was up in a messy knot and the firm touch of her hand in his elbow that had stopped him for leaving felt like an alien relative.

On a moment of light, Ron understood that her simple touch was too much, and that nothing in the world would ever satisfy him, Hermione Granger was completion, and he had screwed his freedom the moment he had gotten used to the touch of her hand.

Ron looked down to see her face more closely. She was still staring at him, well more like glowering at him. Her nasty glare, school robes and scowl fighting to hide the curves of the body that laid underneath, as well as the sweetness of the girl that had cried because a freckled boy'd called her a freak. Trying and failing miserably not to be the woman with the cold head of the war that had been his allied, or the woman that had reached heavens with him. Nothing of these fooled Ron, and for a brief instant, he forgot her words and felt attracted like a moth to a flame.

While not being slender or tallish like a model, Hermione had her attributes, Ron was painfully aware of them. She had a nice body, with nice large breasts and curvy hips; she was fitted and would give a hell of attack if provoked. Ron fell in love all over again of her eyes, but not even his love could against his pride.

"I wouldn't call it running Hermione, I would call it skipping for the best" The words left his mouth before he could really think, that was so fucking common with him but every time he looked at her, really looked at her, he felt awed. And ok, maybe awed was not the most romantic word, but to Ron it was real, like the smell of summer rain in the air and the bittersweet taste of the drops melting in your mouth. "Can't give me detention, I am a perfect too"

For a moment the girl's eyes flared, hazel eyes burning up in ire. And Ron could almost see the sunny aureole melting the brown of her pupil. "Oh don't worry Ron, I know" her calm tone betrayed what they both know she was feeling "and maybe is time that you start noticing that too"

Now, Ron knew they shouldn't be talking, it was too soon and their wounds were still to fresh to try to have the chat that they needed to. But Ron was also a Weasley, a Gryffindor and a man. He erred.

"Bullshit, 'Mione! That's full of shit and you know it." The redhead screamed, launching over at her with large strikes, decided to give her a piece of his mind.

He easily towered her, but Hermione Granger not easily cowered. "The only thing full of shit is you Ron, and don't you ever dare to talk to me like that again!" She tried to shove him, but Ron was faster and way too stronger.

"Let me GO" Hermione exhaled, feeling his grip tightening on her arms and the storm in sky-blue eyes.

But Ron was seeing red at this point, his hands were shaking and his head pounding. He was combusting, he couldn't… he needed. Fuck.

He kissed her angrily, at least he tried, Hermione let him. Later on, she would say that she was only trying to calm him, to not make things worse, Ron would only shrug and curse softly under his breath and shake his head. But it was a façade, they knew it, they just chose to ignore it, the kiss was tender, comforting, it was a promise of more to come. It lasted and left traces of hope and forgiveness, it gave them what they could not give each other yet.

A couple of nearby Ravenclaws giggled, the spell was broken. They separated and by the moment they looked at each other, anger filled their hearts again.

_**····&··············&··············&············&················&················&····**_

In the long run, Hermione words didn't work, Ron didn't attend to potions' class that day, or maybe they had worked just a little bit too much.

Ron wandered the halls confused. The kiss, that kiss. It had been dying and going to hell and back to heaven. Fuck. His mouth tasted like her, and he could feel her scent all around him, choking him.

Passion, such an unpredictable feeling, really. It could make you kill but paradoxically it also gave life. A really fucked up life that he had, but maybe he was the one that had fucked it up, or Hermione, or both of them. His head hurt.

He wanted out of his head for a minute and just collect his emotions. Dealing with them would led to no good, he already knew he loved her, he already knew he needed her back. It wasn't their time, just yet.

Ron decided to take abit of air, maybe drop Hagrid a visit, play awhile with Fang and pretend that there was nothing wrong in the world. But first it was time for a couple of fags, that much he had earned. Well at least now that Hermione wasn't part of his life, he didn't have to give up his favorite filthy War hobby, a good smoke, sitting on the grass, with the wind blowing his fiery red head. Plus he had a wonderful view, he could see the lake and maybe even steal a glance to a mermaid, yeah Hagrid could wait.

Ron sat on a jolt as he heard a scream, he quickly run, for he was sure something was wrong, maybe it was just nerves or War sindrome but he just had to make sure. Hi ran fast and blunt, and saw someone on the lake, drippin wet. Ron normally would have gone to help the poor sod for the water's lake was freezing, but that hair, whithish blond and the curses that were far too familiar for him stopped him, Malfoy was just moving and cursing and there was someone else with him. Ron got nearer for Malfoy had more in him that just terrible words, he was great with a wand, that much Ron could admit. The fact that he was a snobish evil dwarf, that had switched sides just because he knew _they_ were going to win, was something else.

"You stupid bitch. How dare you do that to me!" Bugger, Malfoy could scream or what?

"I told you not to insult my friends ferret!"

Was that Harry? Ron almost skipped for Malfoy and and Harry's fight were the best you could get (Voldemort and Harry's were far too dangerous to really amuse). He kept walking though, Harry could get sometimes out of hand, and Malfoy though evil wa a scrawny little git.

"Fuck off Potter. I won't stand here to hear you talk off your ass" Malfoy hissed

"Oh I think you will" Harry said yanking Malfoy of his collar

"You thinks so"

"I know so" Harry leaned in and kissed him. And Ron kept standing there just a few meters back. And couldn't belive it, for there was Harry kissing Malfoy on the lips. And fuck.

Before Ron would react if so, Malfoy yanked away, wide gray eyes alarmed.

"Weasel!"

"Draco I already threw you to the laked why..."

"Not like that idiot. Turn around Potter, I think we have some companie" Malfoy sneered, and though he was wetter than wet, and his hair was messy and he had been caught kissing a gryffindor, as in Potter gryffindor, still he sneered disdainly.

"Ron!" Harry screamed.

_Jeez, _thought Ron_, indeed good time for a couple of fags._

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
